casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/Tina
"What's a vampire, is it like a snack? *bites arm* BLEH... Tina not taste good" - Tina Tina is someones 'imaginary friend', the only problem is that she isn't actually imaginary, how are we gonna break the news to them. After a certain 'important event' Blood Lust is left without her memories in a weakened form. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology (Weakened), Sealed Form/Dormant Form/Weakened Form, Psionics, Conditional Visibility and Unnoticeability as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. She hasn't lost any of her other powers but she can no longer willingly access them, they do however sometimes activate on their own. Conditional Visibility and Unnoticeability are permanently active and other than specific situations (Such as being knocked unconscious, which causes the powers to fluctuate) she can only be seen/heard by one person (She can still be touched by other people and interact with objects) she also doesn't appear in mirrors, camera's or recordings, or magical abilities, not even to the person who can usually see her. The invisibility also extends to her clothes and whatever she's holding so long as it isn't alive or beyond a certain size (As a general rule if you can hold something using only one hand then Tina can make it invisible). Any ability that would bypass regular invisibility will also bypass Tina's invisibility, also because it seems I never actually wrote this on here, while she can't be seen, heard or smelled she can still be touched. Tina meets Eden in 2295, so that is where their adventures begin. The person who can see her is a young girl named Eden Ashbury. Tina is 116cm tall. Tina isn't actually a version of Blood Lust, she is a small piece of Blood Lust's soul that broke off during the fight with the werebeast god and slowly after many years gained a semi-physical form and sentience. Her powers are going to become increasingly unstable unless she reconnects with the main body and if she doesn't she will be destroyed along with a large portion of whatever universe she is in. The rest of Blood Lust's soul is still in the other dimension. When Blood Lust and Tina finally meet back up instead of merging together back into one lifeform, Blood Lust decides to only take her powers back and allows her to keep existing as her own separate entity. Basically, Tina is another one of Blood Lust's kids similar to Riot. Tina's Theme is Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer. Images 4f98b3379a2b3114a9915e6fd1cfdf44.jpg 2013-10-31-615256.png Eden Ashbury.jpg|Eden Ashbury Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Lord Physiology ** Weakness Resistance ** Authority over servants and lesser vampires. ** Bat Manipulation - Control bats. * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Enhanced Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Enhanced Agility *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance *** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Speed *** Enhanced Strength *** Night Vision Sealed Form/Dormant Form/Weakened Form Psionics * Telekinesis ** Binding: To keep object/being from moving. ** Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. ** Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. ** Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. ** Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. ** Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. ** Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. ** Telekinetic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. ** Telekinetic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. * Aura Reading ** Discern health status. ** Emotion Detection ** Empathy ** Essence Reading ** Ki Sense ** Lie Detection ** Morality Viewing *** Evil Sense *** Goodness Sense ** Power Detection ** Power Level Measuring ** Psychological Intuition ** Psychometry ** Sense of Strength * Danger Intuition * Mediumship ** Banishment ** Communing ** Deprivation ** Soul Absorption ** Soul Reading ** Supernatural Detection * Omnilingualism * Panmnesia ** Immune to Memory Manipulation * Precognition * Psychic Navigation Conditional Visibility * Invisibility Unnoticeability * Inaudibility * Inodorosity * Invisibility Other Powers * Random activation of any powers/magic powers Blood Lust had previously * Absolute Immortality is still in effect Category:Blood Lust